


Everything like it should be

by Livesinbooks



Series: Season 04 Episode 18 Fix-it [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, POV Marlize DeVoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: POV Marlize DeVoe of "You're stronger than him" and "I can't lose you"





	Everything like it should be

**Author's Note:**

> People have been saying my two fix it oneshots aren't that logical and while I have to admit I completely forgot that DeVoe doesn't need the chair anymore, I did have an explanation for why the DeVoes never noticed what happened  
> So here's the missing POV

Marlize knew something was wrong when Clifford returned with the new body, but she tried to ignore it.

And the first two days it worked. They discussed their plan and everything seemed to be going well.

Until Clifford decided to have some fun with Team Flash. And those were exactly his words:

“I want to take a day off today and just have some fun with Team Flash.”

It didn’t sound like Clifford anymore and it certainly wasn't normal for him to just appear and beat Flash and his team.

But what made Marlize worry even more was when Clifford passed out during the fight. And the Flash or his friend hadn’t even come near him!

When Clifford returned, she immediately tested his vitals and everything else she could think of. But everything seemed perfect and Clifford ensured her that he was feeling fine.

“I just need to get used to this body.”

So Marlize decided to trust him and tried to stop worrying.

 

But she couldn’t help but notice that Clifford was so different. He seemed tired no matter how long he slept. He sometimes seemed to be somewhere else with his mind all of a sudden. And he seemed to be completely mad.

But she didn’t know how to discuss this with him...

 

“Soon, my love. Soon we will strike and finish our plan.”

“But...” Marlize had a frown on her face.

“Are you doubting our plan?”

She quickly shook her head.

“Of course not. I’m just worried about you. You seem... tired, recently.”

“I'm fine. I’m simply getting used to this new body.”

Marlize didn’t reply to that. He said this every time she asked him if he was tired. He should be used to it by now.

Suddenly Clifford's face changed and he stumbled.

Marlize stepped closer and grabbed his arm.

“Clifford? Clifford are you alright?”

He blinked and frowned, then he nodded and pulled his arm out of her grip. “I’m fine.” 

He left the room with large steps.

 

The next time something weird happened it was at night. Marlize woke up to Clifford climbing out of bed. She waited to see what he would do and frowned when he simply walked to the window and stared outside.

She waited another minute before speaking up.

“Clifford?”

The figure flinched and fell to the ground. Marlize jumped up and checked on Clifford. He was unconscious.

Marlize shook his arm. “Clifford?”, she repeated and he blinked, slowly sitting up.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked.

Marlize hesitated before smiling.

“Nothing, you just fell out of bed and woke me.”

She got up and helped him back into bed. Once he was asleep she got up again and walked to the lab.

 

Marlize was crying after watching the video she found in a folder on the screen in the lab that she had recorded apparently. Clifford had been drugging her for God knows how long.

And that started before he got so weird...

Marlize couldn’t trust him anymore.

She’d watch Clifford closely from now on and not drink anything he offered her.

 

Marlize installed some cameras in the bedroom and around the lab and house in the following nights. She wanted to know what’s going on.

 

At first there wasn’t anything special on the recordings.

Until one morning she looked at the footage of the kitchen while Clifford was in the lab.

There he was, shortly after midnight, in the kitchen, grabbing a knife and trying to stab himself.

Marlize covered her mouth with her hands as she watched the knife pop back out.

The man on the camera wasn’t Clifford. He'd never do that.

Somehow, one of the people had to have survived. And it could only be one person, the last one Clifford took.

 

Clifford asked Marlize later that day why he woke up in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

She laughed and said that he had been sleepwalking since a few days.

 

The next mornings Marlize watched Ralph Dibny trying every possible way to kill himself. Of course nothing was working because of his power though.

She watched him being desperate and in a state that seemed like panicking.

And she started feeling sorry for him.

 

It didn’t take long until Clifford told Marlize that he’s bored and wanted to face team Flash again before they started their plan.

“I like playing with them.”

Marlize nodded. “Go and have fun.”

She used the time to start planning how to help Dibny.

 

After the confrontation Clifford was suspicious.

“Something wasn’t right. They shouldn’t have beat me.”

Marlize who had heard what happened through the communication device she had hidden in his clothes smiled at him.

“The Flash is fast, Clifford. You probably just didn’t see him coming. I checked your body. Everything is working perfectly.”

“And in my mind?”

“Everything like it should be.”

 

Marlize was relieved when one morning on the footage it looked like Dibny had finally contacted Team Flash. They would be able to help as well.

She was currently trying to invent a sedative that might knock Clifford out enough for Dibny to separate himself from him.

But she had to be careful so Clifford won’t suspect anything.

Marlize hoped Team Flash might find another, quicker solution.

But for that they needed time.

So she had to delay Clifford's plan to give them this time.

 

Marlize had been explaining to Clifford why they had to wait with their plan when suddenly his expression changed.

She knew what this meant but couldn’t let Dibny know that she knew.

So she looked at him expectantly as if she had been asking him a question.

He stared back.

“I’m sorry,” he eventually said. Then he hesitated. Marlize waited.

“I’m sorry, my love. I must have been distracted for a moment. What did you say?”

Marlize couldn’t control her face in that moment when it changed into a bitter expression at the endearment. Clifford had been drugging her. He shouldn’t call her love.

But this wasn’t Clifford. This was Dibny. Marlize had to concentrate.

She smiled at him. “I was just asking you how you are feeling today.”

“Oh I’m feeling fine, don’t worry, my love. How is... the plan looking?”

Marlize wanted to roll her eyes.

“Clifford? Are you sure you’re fine? We just talked about the plan in detail.”

“Oh, of course we have. I just meant...”

She would have loved to tell him to relax. That she knew. But she couldn’t risk Clifford finding out and the less Dibny knew the lower were the chances of Clifford suspecting something.

“The other plan. Of dinner today? Didn’t I already ask you?”, Dibny said and Marlize sighed.

Then the expression in front of her changed again and Clifford was back. She smiled and acted as if the past minutes have never happened.

 

“Is Barry safe?”

That's what Marlize woke up to. She knew who Dibny was talking to, so she stayed quiet and kept her eyes closed and breathing even.

 

Marlize followed Dibny out of the room a few minutes after he left and watched him on the monitor in the lab with the cameras she put outside their house.

Dibny was talking to Barry Allen.

Then they were hugging and Marlize sighed. She couldn’t keep working with Clifford. He was completely mad and evil.

And Dibny didn’t deserve this. Being trapped in his own mind. They had to somehow get him out.

Marlize quickly hid when Dibny returned.

When he passed out in the chair Marlize brought him to bed and returned the chair to the lab.

Then she climbed into bed too.

“I hope your friends have a plan,” she mumbled.

 

Over the course of the next days Marlize noticed Clifford passing out even more than before. She made sure to cover it up and give him different reasons. But if Dibny didn’t succeed soon she wouldn’t be able to help him any more.

 

Dibny met the Flash again a second and then a third time. For the third time Marlize woke up again and followed him, watching from the lab. The second meeting she'd been watching the morning after on the recording.

They talked and hugged again and Marlize felt helpless. She couldn’t do much more than give Clifford the sedative and hope that Dibny was strong enough.

This time before Allen brought Dibny back inside something else happened though. Dibny kissed the Flash and it turned into making out for a few seconds.

Marlize averted her gaze to give them some privacy. She hoped Dibny could return to Allen soon.

This time Dibny managed to walk back into bed before passing out, but gladly he didn’t notice that Marlize wasn’t in bed anymore.

She lay down after him and stared at the ceiling. Maybe their love would give Dibny enough strength to do it.

Love...

Maybe Clifford's plan was failing because of love. Because it’s powerful and unpredictable. Even a genius such as Clifford can’t predict what someone might do out of love.

Or what someone might do because someone they love hurt them.

Marlize closed her eyes with a cold smile. Clifford would be surprised really soon. She’s gonna make sure Team Flash stop him.

 

It worked at night. Marlize woke because she heard a thud of someone falling to the ground. She stayed still, but there was still a body lying next to her.

She held back a smile.

Dibny did it.

She stayed quiet until she heard his footsteps leaving the room.

Marlize waited another five minutes or so before sitting up.

She smiled when she saw that the man next to her didn’t look like Dibny anymore.

Step one was complete. Now she had to somehow stop Clifford's plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least some of those things that were illogical are explained now


End file.
